If They Only Knew
by Neverknownfuture
Summary: What would happen if a character in Twilight found and read all twilight books? Chaos, Insanity, or will he keep it to himself and never speak of it again? - not if I'm in charge. My first fanfic just try and tell me if you like it k? Thanks:D
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fanfic so tell me if u do or don't like it k?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this unless I make something up along the way and forget to add it in up here anyway the amazing Stephenie Meyer owns twilight not me. Also if I don't have all the information write don't bite my head off okay?

SethPOV

"OK I know I'm just dreaming yeah this all just a dream there is no possible way that this ..this… this Twilight Saga is really what will happen in Forks"

I just finish reading this series of books my new girlfriend, Shelly, recommended to me.

At first I didn't really think much about the place setting or the people not until I started reading about the pack and all the people down at La Push.

I heard all the old legends say that we could change into wolves and about the vampires we were supposed to defend others against.

I knew all about it I just never believed it until I read this series.

I realized that this wasn't just a book when I talked to Jake about this girl named Bella that he just would not SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT.

I mean as he was talking about her he wouldn't let me get a word in when I realized she was the Bella in the story.

When I finally shut him (by kicking him in the area if you know what I mean) and tell him he thinks I'm freaking crazy.

Then I give him the books and he skims them over with some comments from me and starts yelling

"WE TURN INTO WOLVES AND I IMPRINT ON A FREAKING BABY BELLA'S BABY?"

After I got him to stop hyperventilating I got him to give me a ride to the Cullen's but not before picking up Bella on the way she keep screaming

"Who the hell do we have to see right this second? JACOB BLACK YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT DOWN THIS SECOND!"

After that she gave him a good smack on the head he finally put her down.

Personally I don't think he had to grab her as soon as she answered the door I mean she was still in her pajamas.

I guess that explains why she took so long to get the door.

Then she finally gave in when Jacob was about to pick her up again

"Fine I'll go but you have to let me actually get dressed you moron because if you haven't noticed I'm in my pajamas and just had woken up when SOMEONE picked me up out of nowhere and tried to take me to to who's place were you talking about anyway."

Jake answered before I could "The Cullens" Then Bella gives him then me a very confused look and asked

"Who are the Cullens?"

I just realized that school hasn't started yet so Bella hasn't met Edward or any of the Cullens yet.

I know they will believe me when they see Edward's reaction to Bella they just have to cause if I go nuts I know Leah is never going to let me live it down.

When Bella finally was ready to go with us, which was about 30 minutes later I might add, why the heck do girls take so long to get ready, anyway we told her the whole story and when she didn't believe us we gave her the books and she read all of them in about an hour (apparently Bella is a speedy reader) and turned to us in disbelief.

When we tried to tell her _I told you so _she countered with a line she used in one of the books she said

"You know guys _I told you so _has a brother and his name is _Shut the Hell up." _

She got over the shock of it pretty quickly but I guess it's because she's found her true love in a vampire and knows how to avoid all the problems that may happen in her life up till after she had her daughter and the rest of her family was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight never will *sniff sniff* *teardrop*

**Bella POV**

Okay I just read my whole life story in one hour flat and I'll tell the truth I'm freaking out.

But just because I'm freaking out doesn't mean I can't be happy that I'm going to meet my true love.

Of course we'll have to get over the fact he thinks I smell like the most delicious thing in the world and that he has to feed right away unless he already has, hopefully.

Well it looks we're pulling up to their house right now and hopefully Alice who apparently can see the future will see us coming so they won't be too surprised.

I mean if a vampire could have a heart attack then Edward will be having one the moment he sees the books.

There's one thing that I'm not positive about and that's if we know the future doesn't that mean it will change.

Let's hope that at least Edward's love for me hasn't changed but maybe we can change all the vampires coming after me parts but I still want my daughter and I'll do anything to get her GOT IT EDWARD?

If he even tries to pull that abortion crap on me especially after reading the books I'm going to get Rosalie to kick his butt.

Anyway here we go, okay Bella relax take deep breathes deep very deep breathes.

Apparently the guys didn't have a problem with the vampire stink thing yet probably because they weren't wolves yet.

Well at least the Cullens won't be on their heels about whatever the hell smells so bad or _will _smell so bad really.

"Bella hurry up and knock on the stinking door already" Jacob whined.

"Yeah no offense Bella but it's your true love in there we're just making the delivery" Seth joked.

"Wait what delivery" I ask the confusion clearly label all over my face.

Then Seth starts laughing and says "You Bella, you're the delivery and they better give us a nice tip"

At that I hit Seth in the stomach, hard."Here's a tip make fun of me again and you just might not be able to have puppies in the future got it Seth and that goes double for you Jake"

And at that both Jake and Seth shut their mouths as quick as possible while trying to protect their privates without it seeming like they were trying to protect their privates of course they were failing.

**(Quick author's note remember Jake and Seth are both younger than Bella and still smaller than her)**

Right then as if on Que the Cullens front door opened to reveal a godlike man seeming to be in his twenties with blond hair and a huge smile on his face along with a hint of curiosity.

To make sure they wouldn't scare us away I quickly told the man I believed to be Carlisle,

"Hello Dr. Cullen I'm Bella Swan soon to be classmate of your children and this is Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater.

We are here to talk to your children to get acquainted with some of the kids at school. Since my father police chief Swan seems to think you and your children would be great people to get to know, here we are. Would you mind if we came in?"

I asked while walking through the threshold of their house knowing exactly what it would look like from the books.

"um….sure ok?"Carlisle asked confused.

Then came an awkward silence as we sat across from Carlisle for what seemed like hours.

"So Carlisle where is everyone" I asked bored out of my mind.

"There outside eating breakfast" he told us cautiously.

"So why don't we go out to join them" I asked knowing that meant they were hunting so hopefully Edward would have better control of himself.

"NO! no I'll get them" he answered in a very scared tone.

As soon as I was sure they were far enough away to not hear us I started talking to the guys, who had confused looks on their faces, seriously guys can be so dense sometimes.

"They're hunting you morons, their eating, just in a very different way from us."

"Yeah in a creepy blood drinking way" Jacob whispered

"Shut your trap you idiot don't forget they might be able to hear you" I told Jacob as I hit him upside the head.

These idiots really should watch what they say before the Cullens decide to have them for dinner. I mean come on their mortal enemies are right outside and they act like the stupid kids in a horror film who don't believe in supernatural until it's too late and are stupid enough to make fun of the supernatural while they wait to be eaten. Like I said boys are just plain stupid.

"Ouch that really hurt Bells." Jacob said while rubbing his head.

"Get over it Jake and shut your mouth they can probably hear us by now especially Edward" I said really smugly. **(A/N: I use smug a lot so you don't have to tell me okay sorry back to the story!)**

"Correction Bella Edward can hear us not you but you know I wonder if Alice saw us or if Jasper felt how much pain you just caused Jake right know" Seth said curiously.

"You know what you're right. Hey Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper get out here I didn't get almost dragged here in my pajamas, Thank you Jacob, just to wait around while Edward tries to read our minds, while Jazz tries to see if we're scared, while Alice tries to see the near future, while I sit here starving with a headache because of Forks climate which I am so not use to yet. So get yourselves together and get out here please." I said while giving Jake a death glare.

**Edward POV**

"WHAT. THE. HECK!" I shouted so low the humans couldn't have heard us.

"Carlisle did you tell them what we are?" Emmet asked

"No, of course not!" Carlisle said offended

"Please Emmet the only one who is stupid enough to straight out tell people that we are vampires is you." Alice commented.

"That was one time ONE TIME! Tell them Rose." Emmet said with a pout.

"Emmet we promised to never speak of it again but Alice was right then and she's right now the only one stupid enough to do it is you but you aren't always stupid honey and that is why I love you stupidity and all." Rose replied

"I love you too babe." Emmet said and then they started making out in the middle of this crisis, they are the only ones who can forget anything and start kissing and doing various other things.

"Enough stop it, we still have humans who know what we are and we need to deal with this now." Carlisle said disgusted.

"Carlisle they don't just know what we are, they know who we are and they know I can read minds, Jasper can feel emotions and that Alice can see the future. We need to find out exactly how they know who we are and what we can do, right now!" I said frantically.

"Edward is right, how could they know about us, I mean the Quileute boys would know but that girl shouldn't and they wouldn't break the treaty would they, and beside just that they wouldn't know about your gifts." Rosalie said concerned.

"Your right Rose and the rest of you have a right to be scared but while we all stand here talking about how they know, we have three children sitting in our living room who either wants some answers, have some questions, or have answers for us so why don't we stop talking to each other and talk to the people who apparently hold the key to our future." Esme said superior. While looking down at us with a look that said "Are all of you really this stupid".

"Okay Esme we'll go talk to 2 teenage enemies and 1 strange new girl who all know we're vampires and can gets us into deathly trouble with the Volturi and get themselves killed along with us yeah that sounds like an awesome plan alright." I said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm? Really? You just used sarcasm in a very rude and mean manner against me_ really_?" Esme said on the outside but in her head she was screaming at me at how I could under mind her so rudely in front of everyone.

_You do realize that if the Volturi don't kill you Esme will right? _Rosalie said through her thoughts.

She then thought about some popular new song in her head so I didn't see it coming when she smacked me over the head as hard as she could.

Then before I had even the slightest chance to say ow Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle all hit me over the head too one after another.

"**Okay! Okay! **I'm sorry Esme I'm just a little scared for our lives right now okay?" I said a little scared of getting hit again.

"Apology accepted Edward" Esme said sincerely and also a little smug that I got hit.

1 nanosecond later I heard Alice let out an ear splitting scream.

"No please anything but that, anything" Alice yelled while running into the living room full of humans.

I ran in after to try and bring her back but when I got there I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. To me she could definitely beat Rosalie at any beauty contest in the world. That's all I could think about while I stared into the deepest chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen.

**BPOV**

"Why are they taking so longggggggg?" Jacob whined. He stopped as soon as I hit him upside the head.

"Would you shut up and don't worry I know a way to at least get Alice out here in a nanosecond" I said superiorly to the 2 morons sitting next to me.

"And how the hell are you going to do that?" Jacob asked annoyed.

"First if you ever speak like that to me again I will get Emmet to hang you by your legs off the roof of the house and second you'll see!" I replied slightly smug.

"No please anything but that, anything" Alice yelled from the kitchen.

"Told you" I said to Jake and Seth while they sat there looking confused as ever.

Then I saw the most amazing man I have ever seen in my life. No correction the most amazing god I have ever seen in my life. He had golden eyes and soft bronze hair and he was as handsome if not more so as the book described him to be. And he was mine!! Or soon would be mine.

Then I was pulled back to the present by Alice yelling and begging at me at the same time.

"I do whatever you ask, I'll pay you any amount I'll even let you have Jasper but please _please_ anything but burning all the clothes in my closet, anything!" Alice screamed

"Let me repeat, I told you I could get her out in a nanosecond. HA!" I yelled in Jacob's face.

"Okay okay I get it Bella so stop screaming before I go deaf" Jacob said while trying to get the ringing out of his ears.

"Serves you right Jake, Seth how do you put up with him day in and day out?" I asked.

"I don't know either Bells, I just don't know."Seth replied jokingly.

"What is this pick on Jake day I mean come on I'm not that bad am I?" Jake asked a little annoyed at all the fun we were having at his expense.

"Ah yes, yes you are that bad you tried to carry me here in my pajamas and offer me up like some freaking sacrifice to your mortal enemies. And don't start that whole 'we were delivering you to your soul mate' crap. You never _ever _drag a teenage girl out of her house, right after you woke her up, and she's still in a tank top and pajama bottoms. It's just not right Jake." I said

"I don't think Edward would mind if that's all you were wearing" Jake muttered under his breath.

"Seth?" I called.

"Yes Bella" He answered politely.

"I was just wondering that when you finally become a werewolf that you can help the Cullens and I get some sweet revenge on Jacob with a prank I'm planning?" I asked clearly amused.

"Why I would be honored and willing Bells." Seth answered.

"Ahem" Carlisle fake coughed to get our attention. I'd almost forgotten I was in a room with my future family-in-law.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the rest and if you don't get some brains.

**Bella POV**

"_I was just wondering that when you finally become a werewolf that you can help the Cullens and I get some sweet revenge on Jacob with a prank I'm planning?" I asked clearly amused._

"_Why I would be honored and willing Bells." Seth answered._

"_Ahem" Carlisle fake coughed to get our attention. I'd almost forgotten I was in a room with my future family-in-law._

"Now that Jacob knows to keep his mouth shut maybe it's time for you to tell us who you are and why you are here. I recalled the mention of a soul mate." Carlisle said.

"Oh um yeah right." That's all that I could get out of my mouth while I turned 33 deferent damn shades of red god did I hate having that trait but at least it will be gone when I'm changed into a vampire yeah me!.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan Chief Swan's daughter but you can call me Mrs. Bella Cullen within the next couple of years and if you don't believe me you can ask Alice." I said while shaking hands with each of the Cullens except Edward. I gave him a peck on the cheek instead.

"So that is to say your Edward's soul mate?" Esme said with a giant smile on her face.

"Got it in one, nice guess Esme, and I hope this isn't too soon can I call you mom, is it Esme?"I asked politely.

"I would love that please do Bella" said Esme warmly with tears that would never be shed in her eyes.

"I've been checking the future and Bella is absolutely right and I'm planning their wedding yes, go Alice go Alice it's my birthday it's my birthday yeah!"Alice was of course bouncing up and down with excitement about getting to plan our wedding. I still don't get why; it seems she kept planning everyone's weddings every time they got married so every time they graduated she had a wedding to plan. Maybe because we were a new couple, but anyway as long as it keeps her occupied so I guess its okay.

"WAIT!" Edward shouted out of nowhere.

"What?" Everyone except Edward and Jacob asked.

**Sorry to have such a short chapter and sorry about the cliff hanger I'm hoping to have a longer chapter out soon. I want to start doing it on my new IPOD TOUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! First one to give me a congratulations review on it will get a sneak peek unless the chapters already out by then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay I realize a lot of you want to kill me right now, and I don't blame you, but listen to me explain first, and then decide how to kill me, OK? Anyway the reason I haven't been writing is two main reasons, maybe three, the first is that I lost where I was going with this story, but I think I can keep it going now, the second is because I found out at the end of January last year that I would be stuck in a back brace for a year to a year and a half, because I have scoliosis, so I kind of became emotionally depressed. The last reason is kind of because I got the back brace, I have to wear clothes that fit with the brace on and it's really difficult, and I didn't want to waste my parents money on clothes I wouldn't wear much after I got out of the brace. So I have a lot of t-shirts and sweatpants, and I like those things but people started talking about me a lot because I wear about the same outfit every couple weeks, so that kind of hurt and added to the depression. I'm better now, because my friends are with me and support me, and I also just remembered I had a story on here that I really should finish. Btw one reader said this was going fast and that's how I planned it to go because it's supposed to be a funny 'what if?' situation. Anyway that's my reasons and I'm so sorry. I'll do my best from now on.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep repeating myself?**

**Bella POV**

_"WAIT!" Edward shouted out of nowhere._

_"What?" Everyone except Edward and Jacob asked._

"Who are you to come in here and tell me I'm stuck with a mortal like you for the rest of eternity, I mean I just meet you and now Alice is planning our wedding. Well I've got news for you if you think for even one second I'm going to marry a weirdo human like you then you ha-ˮ

That's as far as Edward got with his little rant, before Alice hit him on the back off his head, Rosalie got him where it hurts and Esme used her elbow to hit him in the stomach. It all happened so fast I almost couldn't see it, almost.

"Edward you're my brother and I love you but if you screw up this wedding I swear to god I'll donate your music collection and your piano to the needy." I could tell Alice wasn't kidding, she had that look in her eye, the very same look that taught everyone the phrase _DON'T bet against Alice._

"It seems this girl and the two Quileute boys hold a key to our future, so shut up and let's see where this leads for now." Rosalie said annoyed as always, but as soon as I tell them about Reneseme I'm sure she'll warm up to me quickly.

"Never speak to anyone that way, let alone your soul mate, you ungrateful child." Now Esme had a look on her face that said 'if you do that again I'll ground you for the next ten centuries and the only time you can go out is for school and anything girly enough for you not to like.'

I guess I better step in before they literally rip him limb from limb, I know they can put him back together but it'll still hurt. "Calm down guys he's probably just annoyed that he can't understand me by reading my thoughts, and seeing if I'm telling the truth. Though he is lying a bit with the fact that he minds spending eternity with me, in fact from what I know he should have found me to be even more beautiful than Rose, if that's even possible. He probably thought something along the lines of she could definitely beat Rosalie in any beauty contest around or something like that. Am I right Edward?"

I almost couldn't hold back my laughter, Emmet wasn't even trying, and I was surprised the whole house wasn't shaking with how much force Emmet was laughing with. I mean just cause Edward had his mouth hanging open, looking like the idiot of the day and Emmet put a dunce cap on him in all the confusion doesn't mean, okay never mind it was that funny, now I can't stop laughing. Everyone but Edward was laughing like hyenas it was so funny. After a few minutes everyone had started to calm down and I had the perfect way to wake Edward up out of hiss frozen state without moving a finger or my lips for that matter.

"Got it Bella" Alice answered my future spoken question and went to hit Edward to finally get him back in the conversation.

"I love having a psychic in the family!" I said with a laugh, and Alice had a look of adoration on her face, from the praise. Then unfortunately Edward started back up on his rant.

"What do you mean _Mrs. Bella Cullen? _And what about being my soul mate? How do you know all of this and why are two of our mortal enemies sitting on our couch like they've been here a thousand times? And furthermore why—" Before Edward could finish he's thousandth question I decided to get over the unbelievable first and I handed him, "The Twilight Saga" Both me and the boys said simultaneously.

"Just read the book, all of you, and get back to us, and please use vampire speed we really don't want to be here all day. I mean, really, I just got to Forks a couple of days ago." I said while yawning.

"Do you need to lie down honey; you could use Edward's room." Esme said with her motherly caring.

But before I could tell her I was fine Edward yet again flipped his lid.

"Why MY room?" Edward almost whined. God, I've got a lot of work to do.

"Emmet and Rosalie I wonder if you would mind, if you could just…." Before I need say more Emmet clubbed Edward hard on the head.

"Emmet, why are you listening to this girl?" Rosalie asked annoyed as usual.

"Because he was complaining to Esme about something stupid Rosie." Emmet said innocently.

"Come on Rose you know he deserved it." Alice said with a huge smile.

"Fine" Rose agreed.

"Hey why is everyone picking on me?" Edward asked confused.

"Because you don't have someone who will stick up for you, because you're alone while the rest of us are in blissful love!" Alice answered smugly.

"Hey what am I, dinner?" I joked.

"Don't be silly Bella we just had breakfast its way too early for dinner." Alice answered.

"Do I get any say in my future at ALL?" Edward screamed out of nowhere.

"NO!" We all shouted back.

"Just read the books Edward and you'll get it." I told him, hopefully that will shut him up.

"Okay Bella, Jake and I need to get back to the Reservation or else we'll get in trouble" Seth said while getting up.

"Fine with me Seth, I'll see you later we'll talk about that great prank in more detail later." I said with a huge Cheshire smile.

"You know I've just been joking with you, right Bells?" Jake said with scared eyes.

"No Jake, you've been a pain in my ass, now shut up and save your butt while it's behind. No pun intended." I told him in a finalizing tone. I almost laughed when I saw how scared he was while he almost ran out the door, but I wanted him to think the prank was worse than it actually was so I held it in until they were in the car and then I let it out full blast.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it was pee your pants funny but come on Bella you actually have to breathe to live so I suggest you stop making us deaf and stop laughing already." Alice said with a smirk.

"Like you couldn't break all the windows in the house with how high and loud your voice can be Alice." I retorted.

"Yes but I have never done that on purpose right Jazz?" She looked over at Jasper with a little pout. Then for some strange reason Jasper went up to Alice and covered her ears.

"Don't believe a word she says, she did it three times and blamed me twice and Emmet once, though I don't know why she blamed him, she blamed me just because I didn't go shopping with her!" He said in a humorous tone, but I could tell he was serious that she did it.

"Knew it! See Esme I really didn't do it that time!" Emmet said with a huge grin.

"I guess your right dear, Alice you're grounded from shopping for a week." Esme said in a distant off voice because she was in the middle of New Moon.

"Usually I'd be annoyed by that, but I have to get to know my new sister this week so it's okay!" Alice chirped.

"Hey she's my new sister too Alice, learn to share." Rose said as she handed off Breaking Dawn to Emmet who was next in line and just finished Eclipse.

"That's rich coming from you Rose." Edward, who had not even started Twilight, mocked.

"That was the old me Eddie I have to learn to get along with my new sister before I get my new niece, now don't I?" Rose questioned.

"Niece?" Edward squeaked out. And before we could tell him to just read the book and find out for himself, he did what we all thought was impossible. He feinted.

"Great now what are we going to do?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"Well I suggest we keep reading and finish the books before he wakes up and starts going crazy on us!" Someone boomed. We all stood there for a moment taking in a few things.

One: Vampires with enough traumas can feint.

Two: Esme was cut off before she could start speaking and would usually explode, except she was too surprised to care.

Three: Emmet made a smart decisive decision. Keyword: smart.

"You know I could've sworn he was dumber in the books." I mused almost silently to myself but of course with everyone's super hearing they heard me easily.

"He supposed to be; hey Em what happened did Rose hit you too hard on the head again?" Jasper asked.

"No not yet; I just realized from those books that there was times where if I had been a bit more serious than we would have faced much less trouble." Emmet told everyone who was astonished by his answer.

"By the way Jazzy, I've never heard you talk this much in front of a human, ever." Alice said a little dazed from Emmet suddenly gaining some knowledge.

"Well she not just any human she's going to be my sister too, besides after reading the book I realized something." Jasper answered.

"What did you learn Jasper?" Carlisle asked interested in anything that had to do with knowledge.

"I learned that every time I was near her I had you guys there with me."Jasper told him.

"Well what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Simple: the fewer vampires near Bella when she's near me and the less I want her blood." Jasper told us all. And then it hit me why Jasper had always had the hardest time getting used to the diet, he felt everyone's thirst not just his own. I saw the comprehension of what he told us in everyone's eyes, even Emmet had figured it out, and even with his new found smarts that is something.

"Hey, you're right! This is great Jazz, now we how to help you in a more efficient way now!" I exclaimed happily.

"She's right Jasper, now we know that if we feed more often or stay far enough away from you when we're hungry, then you should be fine! I'm amazed that we didn't think of this before, we only ever tested you with the rest of us around, and that is probably why it never worked. I wonder if you could even handle spilt blood…"Carlisle trailed off and continue calculating different scenarios and experiments in his mind.

I don't think anyone has ever seen Jasper this happy, probably because we were all sending him our love and pride. I love this family, and so far it seems that it never gets boring!

"Anyway, I hope you don't mind but could I take you up on that offer to sleep a bit Esme?" I was really tired, understandably so after all this excitement, I was, ironically, almost as dead on my feet as everyone else in the room, hahaha….. Okay when I start cracking lame jokes it's time to go to sleep.

"Of course dear, right this way." Esme replied while I followed her up I mumbled a few 'see you laters' that I knew everyone could hear. Then I was in Edward's room and fast asleep before my head even hit the couch.

**EPOV**

Okay I think I've officially gone crazy, this can't happen to a vampire, can it? Can we go crazy? I already found out we can faint, so I guess it's possible. Note to self: have to ask Carlisle later. Alright back to the facts, I just found my soul mate, I've just read about my life for next 2 years or so, and I just found out that we can have a child, still have her father in her life, and maybe avoid everything bad from happening. Okay so far so good…..uh oh …..I just thought of the bad.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT THIS BOOK THAT LETS OUT OUR SECRET? THE VOLTURI ARE GONNA KILL US ALLLLLLLLLLL!" I screamed, not at the top of my lungs, so as to not wake up Bella, but loud enough for the rest of my family to flinch.

"Actually…" Carlisle, who was the last to finish the series, said "I don't think we have to worry about that." He showed us the book again and we say all the pages going blank.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" Emmet yelled.

"Because by knowing the future we changed the future, it's like with my visions, once you know, then you can change your mind, ergo change your future!" Alice said cheerily.

"Well I guess all we have to do now is to wait for Bella to wake up." Said Esme, clearly pleased to have another child, and soon to come grandchild, to dote on.

"I guess you're right." I said resigned. So we all sat down and started discussing plans for our newly found future.


End file.
